1. Field
The embodiments relate to an improved beading tool and method for stringing beads on hair, string, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art beading tools all have long and narrow exposed hooks or loops, or long narrow tubes with enclosed short hooks of various configurations that fit in the holes of a row of beads. Hair or string is placed in the hook or loop, and the beads are pushed off the hook or loop by hand onto the hair or string, with the folded over hair or string being held by the hook or loop as the beads slide over it, thus stringing the beads. Such an action is slow, and the fragile nature of the exposed long narrow construction necessary to pass through the bead holes makes it unsafe for children. The lengthy size of these tools is somewhat unwieldy, especially for a child, and gives them a flimsy appearance.